Hear Me
by CookieCollabs
Summary: He wondered if he would be noticed if he finally dared to raise his voice. He was scared to try. He didn't know how he'd feel, what to feel, what would happen, if he wasn't. Short Canada oneshot. First solo fic. ...Meh.


**Title: **Hear Me**  
>Authors: <strong>Finn, that Fail Fanfic Newb **(StarShapedCookies)****  
>Pairing: <strong>none.**  
>Rating: <strong>K+**  
>Warnings: <strong>Emo Mattie. Um... emo Mattie. Yeah. Pretty much it.**  
>Spoilers: <strong>none.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Hetalia. If I did, South Korea would be in the anime. Along with his tsundere Northern twin. Oh, and a bunch of other things that would take a fanfic in itself. Heh. Got a plot bunny.**  
>Summary: <strong>He wondered if he would be noticed if he finally dared to raise his voice. He was scared to try. He didn't know how he'd feel, what to feel, what would happen, if he wasn't. Short Canada oneshot. First solo fic. ...Meh.

"Hey..."

His voice was quiet. A small whisper compared to the other sounds in the room. Other people's loud chatter often drowned his words out. It shouldn't have been a problem. He should've been used to it.

"Can you hear me?"

They laughed, talked, shouted. He never partook in those sorts of things. However, since he was never focused on conversation, he could easily see the fondness in their eyes when they argued.

"..."

Sometimes he just wouldn't bother. What was the point? He apparently wasn't worth attention, or breath wasted on words. His own twin brother sometimes forgot he existed. He would quickly remember and crack a joke, laughing at his slip-up, trying to cover up his mistake. He would feel a twinge inside him as he did. He'd feel anger, disgust. His brother was a coward, scared of losing his reputation as good, albeit slightly dimwitted, guy.

"...You... hear me, right?"

He wondered if he would be noticed if he finally dared to raise his voice. He was scared to try. He didn't know how he'd feel, what to feel, what would happen, if he wasn't. If he finally full-out screamed for their attention... and they didn't hear.

"I'm here, too..."

He didn't have many friends. The one person who might be considered one often mistook him for his brother, who the person, well... wasn't too fond of. He would often end up with a giant bruise on his forehead, throbbing with pain. He was always apologized to later, but he wished that there was never a reason to apologize for in the first place. His one constant companion was a polar bear, Keichijirou. Or... was it Kumatoro? Whatever. Even a polar bear forgot who he was.

"I... _am_ here, right?"

He couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid at the best of times. He wondered if he was actually just a ghost. Many an existential crisis occurred from the thought. He would lie awake at night, staring intently at his hand, waiting for it flicker or become transparent at any moment. After all, if he really was invisible, there'd finally be an explanation. Not necessarily a satisfying one, but an explanation nonetheless.

"Listen!"

He started questioning himself constantly, asking himself who he was, if he really existed. Who knows, he could actually just be his brother's shadow. Considering how many times he was mistaken for him, he'd hardly be surprised.

"Look at me."

He wished that there was someone who knew he was alive. And actually didn't forget. If he existed in someone's mind, maybe, just maybe, he'd feel a bit reassured. Just one person would be enough.

"Hear me!"

He tried to shout over the loud din. It didn't work. His voice was quiet. A small whisper compared to the other sounds in the room. Other people's loud chatter often drowned his words out. It shouldn't have been a problem.

...He should've been used to it...

**A/N: Uh, there you have it! Haha, my first solo fic and it's about Canada.**

**...Woot. Didn't think it'd turn out being that way. Whatever, Mattie's cool.**

**Anyways, this idea struck me out of nowhere, and simply went with it. It took about 20 minutes, so I bet it's on the crappy side of average. As you can see, I kinda avoided using names, 'cause I... felt like it. XD Besides Kumajirou, but hey, I never said his real name.**

**Hrm... It was gonna end sorta differently, veering towards the shipping side, but whatever. I'll shut up now.**

**I'd still love to hear your opinion! I always want to improve, so **_**please**_** review! I'd like constructive criticism, comments, whatever, just, **_**please?**_** *puppy dog eyes* I'll... I'll get you a Mattie plushie! And an Al plush with a pipe cleaner **_**ahoge**_** if I run out! I mean, who'll know the diff- *shot***

**Anyways, I should seriously shut up. Thank you for reading and please take the time to review!**

**Ew, the AN seems like almost half the fic, even if it isn't.**

**I fail...**

**OTL**

**~Finn, out.**

**(edited by Kristen/Blysse.)**


End file.
